


It's Not Easy To Be Me

by insideimasadrainbow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 4some ish, Bottom Calum, But no, Cake, Cashton, Human Calum, I guess I decided, M/M, Mashton, god awful rusty smut, he's their food source but then they decide to fuck him, just needed a title and it kind of but not really sort of fits, malum, only Luke gets Calum, song literally has nothing to do with the story, title comes from Superman by Five For Fighting, vampire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimasadrainbow/pseuds/insideimasadrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being in a band and it's definitely not easy being in a band when you're the only human and your band mates are vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Easy To Be Me

It's not easy being in a band and it's definitely not easy being in a band when you're the only human and your band mates are vampires. Although Calum has help from the blood tablets provided for him from his grandmother, they don't quite satisfy his three vampire band mates so he lets them drink from him- quite frequently but more on that later. So on top of the blood tablets, his grandmother also supplied for him a recipe for a special 'drink' that wouldn't let the amount of blood loss effect his health. He knocks it down twice a day- one in the morning, and one at night. 

For as long as he's been doing this, Calum should be used to it all by now. Which is partly true, he is; however, the one thing he still cannot get over is the actual process of fangs in his neck. His grandmother once told him that every human was different and each one reacts differently from the vampire fangs. Like in movies, the piercing of vampire fangs were portrayed as pain, therefore the image of a vampire was of fear. However, there was a long list of different emotions and feelings humans get when a vampire bit them. One of them, Calum still can't believe, is ticklish. How people could laugh with fangs lodged in their neck was beyond Calum but, he believed it. Another one was depression- these people, after getting drunken from a vampire, faded into a stage of depression and would come out of it a few hours later. Calum doesn't even want to imagine if that was him when he had three damn vampires altogether. Jesus. Some bitings brought the opposite for others which left them slap happy. Again, Calum can't understand how fun it is to have a vampire drink your blood, but ok. Pain was still existent, but pain was rare. The most common feeling for humans to have when bitten by a vampire is pleasure. 

That's exactly what Calum feels whenever Luke, Michael, or Ashton drink from him and he can't get over it. His mind muddles up when their fangs sink into his neck and his body melts and responds instantly. He can never control his mouth when it happens which leaves him embarrassed and flustered afterwards because he hears the sounds he makes but he can't stop them. It's frustrating and even moreso when they tease him about it. He'd really like to threaten them about taking his blood away but he doesn't want them to go tearing through cities from crazy blood lust, so he just stalks off to go brood somewhere.

At the moment, Calum was just about to do exactly that after Luke chuckled at him from his whimpering but the blonde vampire held him in place easily against the wall of the hotel room with his stupid vampire strength. Calum bit his lip to keep a moan silent when Luke clamped his large hands on his hips and tugged him forward in a swift movement, their lower halves slotting together perfectly.

Calum, still overwhelmed by Luke's appetite that left him with jelly legs, tossed his head back with a sharp gasp of the blonde vampire's name. "What are y-you doing?" he added with a whine when he felt lips brush over the still jittery spot where two neat punctured holes had been. The blood residue had been licked away clean. Now it was just smooth caramel skin. Just like always, after one of them bit him, his skin heals itself in preparation for the next meal. However, it takes awhile for the oversensitive bitten skin to lose its feeling so when Luke nibbles on the area, Calum nearly buckles with a whine.

Luke pushes him further into the wall as well as moving his hands from Calum's hips to wrap around his slim waist instead. He tugs his human closer and licks his way up to the outer shell of the right ear. "You always run away." the blonde murmured into his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. His fangs had retracted but now itched to return as Calum's sweet taste entered his watering mouth.

The bassist's dark eyes fluttered shut and his mouth fell open softly. "Nnn, y-you always laugh at me." he countered breathlessly and instantly cursed himself. Luke already had his fill so what the fuck was he doing?! Calum brought his hands to Luke's chest but before he could give a good shove, Luke had grabbed his wrists and raised them over his head to rest against the wall. This allowed their bodies to sink together fully now and Calum bit his lip on how fucking good it felt to have Luke pressing against him like this. But this didn't mean he was happy about it. Before he could protest, Luke started to suck on his neck. And fuck, if his jeans weren't tight before, they were fucking now. The blonde vampire was just being mean now, licking over the closed wound his fangs marked.

"Because it's cute," Luke purred out lowly and swirled his tongue across hot skin. "And turns me on." 

And how Calum didn't feel the prominent bulge pressing against his own at first was lost to him, but now that he does, he can't fathom why his heart just picked up speed.

"Turns 'us' on you mean." a familiar new voice entered the room and Calum managed to open his eyes to see Michael and Ashton standing in the doorway. It was Michael who had spoken and Calum met his dark emerald eyes which one slowly lowered into a sultry wink before opening back up. 

Ashton said something but Calum didn't pay attention. He was panicking. If these two were hungry right now how the fuck could he feed them without having multiple orgasms? At least that's what it feels right now and Calum would rather crawl into a hole and die before he ever reached that level with them. It hasn't happened before in way... he will admit the main reason he leaves them after a meal is to jack off but no need to let them know that. 

Calum blinked when cool fingers underneath his chin tipped his face up to meet Luke's electric blue eyes. "Did you hear babe?" the blonde vampire asked and Calum saw Ashton and Michael were on each of his sides staring at him hungrily. Oh, fuck.

"No." Michael answered for Luke when they all witnessed Calum's dark eyes widening almost comically. 

"We've come to a decision that we want to help you out during our feeds so you don't have to run and get off somewhere hidden." Ashton, the oldest vampire, explained as he stared at Calum. "If you let us, it won't be a problem at all. I'd prefer it to be quite honest." 

It was quick but Calum barely saw Ashton's tongue flick out across his lips before disappearing back inside his closed mouth. The human suppressed his shiver with a violent force and managed to break eye contact. He had a feeling of what they meant but he needed to hear it, hear one of them (probably Michael) drop it on him clearly. "What exactly do you mean?" he asked softly, eyes locked on lower half of Luke's solid black shirt. It hugged the blonde quite nicely, exposing his broad and slight muscle build.

"We want to fuck you when we feed." this was Michael, as Calum predicted, blunt and always to the point Michael. Still, hearing it kind of sealed the deal in a way and Calum froze up.

Ashton sighed. "Michael."

"Or finger you." Luke added helpfully.

"Seriously?"

"We could jack you off." Michael smirked as he sauntered up beside Calum whose heart was pounding loud in his ears. Luke let their human go and slipped to his other side, lowering his head to the side of Calum's neck to suck on it. Michael mirrored him and Calum moaned instantly.

"Eat you out if you'd like." Luke murmured against the sweet neck. He was too full to react to Calum's scent in that way even though the smell was heaven. However, true to Calum's long ago fear, Michael and Ashton had sought him out for their daily feed. So Michael's eyes darkened and dilated at the honey mint scent rolling off Calum in waves. He could taste the blood at this distance and let out a low growl as he surged forward, mouth opening to reveal elongated white fangs.

Ashton hadn't made anymore comments because who was he kidding; he wanted to do all of those things to Calum even though he would have worded it better than the two younger vampires. The oldest one closed the distance between him and the panting human until their bodies were flushed together, and soon, as well as their mouths. 

Calum mewled into the drummer's mouth as Michael drank from him, his vision spotting in and out incoherently. Luke had slipped his hand into the front of his pants after getting them undone with skillful fingers. Ashton swallowed down his mewl-turned-whimper when Luke's long fingers wrapped around his aching hard on and tugged gently. Calum's mouth fell open against Ashton's and the oldest vampire slipped his tongue inside the exposed wet cavern, and began to lick at the sweet crevices and hidden coves. 

Calum felt like he was on fire. His insides burned deliciously while his outer self was set to flames by the onslaught of pleasure he felt. He no longer supported his weight and only remained standing because of the other three. He arched hard when Michael bit down harder, deeper. Ashton's tongue slurped loudly in his mouth and Luke was still attatched to his neck, and, from the pleasant tugs his dick got from Luke's hand, Calum came with a muffled scream, coating Luke's hand with his thick seed.

Luke kissed his darking colored neck from the sucking and pulled his head away to look down as he tugged Calum's dick out from his jeans. He brought his hand up to his face and carefully sucked each finger clean of their human's come. After he was finished, Luke looked at the others before looking at the bed. They had yet moved from the dooryway of their hotel room and the bed had more space than the small one they were crowded in now. So Luke made the suggestion.

"The bed." 

Or statement. Might have been a demand or order, who knows. Either way, under five seconds flat, Calum found himself flung on one of the Queen beds and a vampire hovering above him who he stared up at dazedly. Ashton smiled down at him before leaning over to swipe his tongue over the mess Michael didn't have the chance to clean. Calum trembled at the feel and Ashton moved to other side where his blood hadn't got drunk from, and slowly let his fangs slide out and in the soft skin. Calum's breath picked up and he spasmed once before Ashton pulled off with a pop, blood trickling down his sharp fangs.

He sat up and scooted back until he was almost at the end of the bed. Luke and Michael watched the oldest with dark eyes as he grabbed both of Calum's jelly legs and pulled him down swiftly. Calum's shirt rode up in the process, exposing his smooth, caramel skin. All three vampires licked their lips at the sight but Ashton had taken control. "Luke." he rumbled out while climbed out from between Calum's legs and instead, went to spread himself downwards against the headboard, his face closing in on Calum's neck once more. He had to curl his legs in a bit across the pillows in order to have room but it was comfortable.

Meanwhile, Luke had taken Ashton's previous position and was currently peeling down Calum's black jeans with smooth eagerness. Michael followed suit with his own jeans and raised himself on his knees beside Calum's head as he tugged his dick out with dark, lidded eyes. Calum, eyes closed tight, arched off the bed as the cool air hit his bare lower half but was pulled back down by Ashton's strong hands which were flat on his shoulders. Ashton's hair tickled the side of his face as he ate at his neck deeply.

"Nnn-!" 

Michael scooted closer and bent over their human, guiding his throbbing dick to Calum's mouth. "Open wide baby~" the vampire cooed and Calum obeyed without a thought not opening his eyes even when Michael's tip entered his mouth.

Luke kissed the curve of Calum's hip bones and trailed his way down until his mouth closed around the human's swollen dick. Come still stained the organ from Calum's first orgasm so the blonde cleaned him up with sucks, bites, and long devilish licks. With Ashton's hot mouth clamped on his neck, Michael's dick filling his mouth, and Luke's heated mouth wrapped around his dick, Calum came again from the overflowing sensations. His sounds of pleasure were muffled greatly from Michael but the vampire groaned aloud from the vibrations Calum sent down his dick, and thrusted in deeper. 

"Don't choke him Michael." Ashton chatised when he heard Calum emitt a gurgling sound. 

"He can take it." Michael countered roughly. His eyes rolled into the back of his head when Calum let out a series of moans and whimpers. "Fuck!" the vampire looked back and saw the youngest blonde's face disappeared between their human's slightly raised legs. Michael knew what Luke was doing as he saw the blonde's hands underneath Calum's thighs, pushing them slightly off the bed so his mouth had easier access to the quivering hole he was licking into. Michael growled in the back of his throat when Calum repeated his vibrating sounds and told Luke to not stop what he was doing.

The blonde vampire had no intention of stopping. He buried his face deeper into the crevice of Calum's ass and delved his tongue further into the slick hole, quite enjoyed the way the wet walls clenched around it. Calum's juices covered his taste buds and Luke was hungry for more. Calum arched hard but this time Ashton's hands couldn't keep him down. His movement forced Michael deeper into his throat but Calum was far too gone. His lower half was no longer touching the mattress and instead it sat on Luke's face as the blonde nibbled his wet entrance. He felt that thick tongue slide inside of him again and sobbed. This was too fucking much. 

Ashton pulled off, his hunger subsided for now, and licked his lips as he took in the two delicious sights of Luke eating their human out and Michael grinding his pelvis into their human's open mouth. He stared down at Calum and saw the red hue spreading across his face while his pretty, pouty mouth was stretched out around Michael'd dick and his throat revealed the thick outline of how deep Michael was in. Saliva pooled down his chin and gathered in the small dip of his collarbone. Michael let out a low groan as Calum cried out, the cry getting drowned out, quite literally, by Michael's come as he came with a curse. 

Ashton licked his lips and shuffled around until he was beside Michael who was riding his orgasm out while thrusting slowly into Calum's messy mouth.

"Pull out." Ashton ordered softly as he placed a hand on Michael's lower back. 

Michael did, albeit in a lazy manner. His dick made a squelching sound as it slid out between Calum's slick lips who let out a quiet moan. Their human was a mess with tears streaming down his face and his mouth covered in substances. Calum arched sideways eyes flying open, his vision entirely white as Luke stole his third orgasm. 

Luke finally pulled his face up, his mouth and chin area slick from Calum's juices. He licked his mouth once over and, with dark eyes, slowly climbed up until he hovered above Calum's body. "Wh-" Michael started when Luke nudged their human's legs apart and sank down between them. However, Ashton grabbed his arm and hauled him off the bed while Luke leaned down and captured Calum's swollen lips with his.

"We'll wait." Ashton told the guitarist vampire as he dragged him to the bathroom.

Michael scowled. "But I wanted to do him first."

Ashton ignored him and locked the door before turning to the shower. "You can next."

"But-"

"Look. Are you going to help me get off or not?" Ashton asked and gestured to his hard on making an impressive tent in his jeans. He saw Michael look down and waited patiently until the younger vampire walked towards him, dark eyes glinting. 

Back in the room, Calum was being devoured by Luke's hungry mouth which claimed his own. The blonde vampire cleaned his stained, puffy mouth thoroughly with his scorching hot tongue while rolling their lower bodies together, gently moving his human up and down from the movement.

Calum had his arms wrapped around Luke's neck and held him down tight. The rough feel of the vampire's jeans against his hot skin made Calum itch but Luke was soon unbuckling himself with one hand of fingers and pulled his pants down until they rested near his ankles. "I want you so bad," he growled out and Calum could only stare at the blonde who tugged his dick out. It was fat and burning red, deliciously long and Calum, once again, could only stare. "So fucking bad." Luke moaned and tucked his head underneath Calum's chin, lips pressing kisses to the skin there.

Calum tilted his head back so more skin was available for Luke's lips to touch. His mind was gone but his body was very much responsive. When Luke sank into him, stretching him out and filling him up had his toes and fingers curl, his mouth falling open in a silent scream which gradually formed and came out as soon as the blonde vampire bottomed out. 

Luke covered Calum's body from head to toe even as he drew his hips back and shot them forward. Calum's mouth was now free to make all of the sounds, which he did, as Luke slid hot and deep into him, touching those oversensitive bundle of nerves within him. The bed began to hit the wall and pillows started to tumbled down to the ground as Luke fucked Calum hard. Grunts and moans filled the room and Calum dropped his arms from Luke's neck, too shaky to keep hold onto. The blonde had managed to scoot them up the bed with his thrusts and soon he was gripping the head board while Calum's ass rose off the mattress and rested in his lap to meet his violent thrusts. The sound of skin on skin slapped so loudly in the room that not even Calum's gasping yells covered the sound.

Luke took in his human's appearance- body flushed, face flushed, mouth red, puffy and slick, dark hair messy as it splayed across the only pillow that hadn't fallen. Bite marks not from their fangs littered around his neck, collarbone and chest. Icy electric blue eyes looked down at Calum's ass poised slightly in the air swallowing his dick up with wet noises and Luke groaned. Calum kept clenching around him snugly and hotly, and he was making beautiful sounds. So much that Luke blacked out and bent over with his fangs out and bit Calum hard. Calum's half lidden eyes shot open and he arched as far as Luke's body allowed him with a shriek as he came hard and long, his come hitting Luke's shirt he hadn't removed. There would definitely be a stain later on but Calum had passed out while Luke flickered back into reality, not feeling the thick substance seeping into his shirt. His eyes shot open wide and groaned deep and long as Calum's clenching hole milked him dry. Luke filled his human up passed the brim and some of his seed trickled out and down Calum's trembling thigh. 

After a few minutes, Luke stilled his body and carefully pulled out of Calum's entrance, the walls quaking around the air. Luke leaned down and closed his mouth over Calum's in a long, sweet kiss before tumbling to the mattress beside the other. The vampire turned on his side lazily and wrapped one arm around Calum's waist before tugging him in gently. He buried his face into the sweet neck and let out a contented sigh. Soft snores followed after. 

Inside the bathroom in the shower, Michael was up against the wall as Ashton ramming inside him over and over, their new found energy spurred by the screaming outside in the room. And, unlike the younger two when they had finished, Ashton and Michael didn't fall asleep. Nope, instead they went in for round two. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then Michael got his turn but he went twice because he had to wait. 
> 
> the end.
> 
> Only at 4 in the morning do I write terrible smut.


End file.
